A day at the beach
by thedarkpokemaster
Summary: A commission for EmperorDraco7 who wanted a female Kira and Flay one-short, with them both having a day at the beach with each other. More inside so please enjoy.


**A/N well this is just a one short that a good friend of mine EmperorDraco7 wanted me to do for him so man I hope you enjoy it I just want you all to know that this is just a one-short and that there will be no other chapters, sorry if some of you want to see more to it but hey make your own with other girls if you like.  
**

 **Note in this world Kira was born a girl, couldn't work out a girl name for him but seen others still use Kira in their stories when they have changed him into a girl.**

 **A day at the beach**

The sun was setting on the Orb beach, the shore lines were clear of vacationers, all except Flay who was in a red bikini and ponytail and Kira Yamato in a yellow bikini, who were taking a walk before dinnertime.

Flay breathed in the salty air and let out a relaxing sigh. "It is always nice to have a walk in a beautiful beach during a sunset." She turned her face to her beloved friend with a cute smile. "Since it's with you and the others are here with me Kira."

The two girls just smiled as they looked out at the sea and saw Cagalli and Mir splashing each other with sea water that was until Mir dived underwater. "Hey where did you go?" Cagalli asked as she looked around for the girl and soon looked to the shore. "Hey have you two seen her?"

Kira giggled as she looked at her twin sister. "Sorry sis can't see her." She said with a smile having a feeling that Mir was somewhere, and planning to jump out on her sister.

The two just smiled as they watched Cagalli look for Mir as right now it was just the four girls out on the beach the others who were with them had all gone inside to either rest watch some T.V or even have a little fun.

And Flay was certain that both Misha and Jessica were watching some Romantic film while Meer and Lacus were making out.

Kira gave Flay a wink and exclaimed with a smile crossed on her face. "No problem, Flay! You know how much I love unwinding and I think we all need it!"

Flay giggled at the tomboy princess. "You're absolutely right." Flay said as she tried to see where her two friends had gone off too.

Kira then had her hands behind her head as she continued "Plus, being with you is always awesome, especially alone, just you and me." She said with a grin and noticed that Cagalli and Mir were gone

"I can't argue with that. It's even nice to take a vacation from boys too." Flay mumbled her giggles. "There has to be a time where guys and girls need breaks from each other."

Kira and Flay shock their heads as Cagalli looked around to find where the girl could be hiding. "Mir where are you!" Cagalli yelled out as she looked for the girl.

Just then and without any warning, Miriallia had jumped up from behind the blonde and began to splash her with the sea water. "Ha I got you Cagalli." Mir said with a smile on her face. "And that's not all I got either." Mir said with an evil but playful grin on her face.

Cagalli was a little confused by what Miriallia was talking about. "What do you mean?" Cagalli as she looked at her friend.

Mir just smiled again as she showed the green bikini that Cagalli had been wearing, and once she saw her top was gone Cagalli face soon went red as she covered her chest up while the other three girls laugh. "That does it Mir payback time." Cagalli said as she chassed after Mir.

"Oh that was priceless." Flay said with a giggle in her voice.

"You can say that again!" Kira exclaimed. As they walked on the shore line, Kira couldn't help but stare at Flay from head to toe. Her beautiful long red hair which flew gracefully through the gentle wind, her beautiful eyes which glimmered by the sun's ray, her adorable smile which brought joy to her hearts, her soft slender neck, her beautiful shoulders and arms, her natural firm D-cup breasts which drive men nuts, her flat stomach of which begs fingers to twitch on, her curvy hourglass figure and back that no one can resist, her cute round butt that she wish she could just slap, her lovely legs, so smooth and soft, and her cute feet that are oh so ticklish.

Kira smiled lovingly at her as she thought. 'Oh Flay... Your body is just so hot and cute, how I wish to hold you in my arms forever, but... you might feel a little awkward about that...' She then looked at her bottom with a mischievous smirk. 'So... I'll have to get you turned on...!'

Flay then felt a slap on her butt which caused her to yelp. "Eep!" She then turned around at Kira while covering her butt while giggling. "Kira, why did you do that?"

Kira winked at her and responded with a bright smile of her very own. "Why, Flay well because you're so vulnerable and cute!"

Flay then lightly pushed Kira down onto the sound as she smiled. "You're a perverted tomboy!" Both girls laughed and continued walking.

"Well Cagalli and I are twins after all and both tomboys." Kira told Flay with a grin forming on her face.

Flay then looked at Kira from head to toe as well. Admiring her gorgeous back shoulder length brown hair, her shinny eyes, her cute mischievous smile, her lovely and solid shoulders and arms, her beautiful firm breasts that were the exact same size as her own, her flat lovely stomach, her curvy hourglass figure and back, her irresistible round bottom, her soft and smooth legs, and her cute feet. Flay let out a quiet sigh so that Kira couldn't hear as she thought. 'Oh Kira, you have such a cute and gorgeous body... How much I want to hold you for life... But how would I know you won't feel awkward about it?'

After walking for three more minutes, Kira grabbed Flay by the hand so sudden, it surprised Flay. "Hey, check it out! There's a pool over there!" Kira exclaimed, pointing out at a little hill that has a diving board and chairs surrounding a nice clean pool.

"I can see that. This is my beach after all." Flay reminded, after all her home was right where the beach was which made it easier to go there when it was summer.

"I know that!" Kira said teasingly as she dragged Flay along with her. "Come on! Let's get up there!"

Flay however nearly lost her balance as they walked on up to the steps leading upward. "Whoa Kira slow down you're making my legs tangle!"

"Oh, quit being a baby!" Kira said humorously as she looked at her friend.

"I am not being a baby!" Flay whined. When they started running up the steps, Flay started to pant with exhaustion. "Kira...? Can... Can we please...Take a break...?"

Kira rolled her eyes and commented "You know Flay, for a girl that has a fit body you're really out of shape at the inside!"

"Fuck... You..." Flay retorted in pants with a chuckle.

"Please do!" Kira joked, causing Flay to blush at what she had just heard Kira say to her.

Flay then pushed Kira ever so lightly but still smiled. "You are a dirty minded lesbian, I swear!"

"Correction Flay I am a dirty minded bisexual!" Kira teased as they walked to the pool.

Flay stopped behind Kira as the girl in yellow noticed this and looked back to Flay and smiled at her. "What's wrong? Are you actually part cat and too afraid of a little water?"

Flay shook her head and said "No! I just know that you're going to push me in if I went beside you! I'm not that gullible!"

Kira made a raspberry while rolling her eyes at what Flay had said. "Okay, you got me! I won't push you in." She then walked to the girl and took her hand, making her blush. "Instead...! I'll pull you in!" Without warning, Kira pulled Flay and splashed into the water with Flay, who yelped and screamed at the sudden action.

Kira and Flay popped their upper bodies out as Kira laughed. "Very mature, Kira bet you thought it was funny!"

"Oh, like you're any different?" Kira asked when Flay splashed water at her. "Hey! You brat I'm gonna get you for that!" Kira laughed, as did Flay for soon they started splashing each other.

"You're the brat, not me!" Kira retorted with a giggle.

Flay then tried to run from Kira but was caught from behind as the tomboy started tickling the girl that she had known for a long time. Flay let out high pitched yelps as she laughed. "Oh Flay you are too cute!" She stopped as she looked at the water slide which was a couple yards away. "Want some excitement?"

Flay simple looked at Kira and what she had said to her. "Wh-what kind of... E-excitement?"

Kira narrowed her eyes at her with a smirk. "Not the kind of excitement you're thinking of, that's for sure...!"

Flay blushed and was about to object, but was being dragged out of the water as they walked to the water slide. When they reached the stairs, Kira picked out a little rubber raft that they could ride the slide on and went up to the top. While they were up there, Flay looked down and felt a bit queasy and her vision was creating three rows of stairs. "Wow... This slide was a lot bigger than I remembered it..."

Kira held Flay by the waist and said "Don't faint on me now, sexy! I'll be there to make sure you don't fall off." Kira said and then put the raft at the top of the slide and sat down. "Just sit between my legs and hang on to me."

Flay blushed at Kira's instructions as she did as she was told and hugged Kira tightly around the waists. "If we die, I'm never talking to you again!"

Kira only giggled as she responded at what Flay had just said and moved a little closer to her. "Then in case if we do die, let me give you this." She kissed Flay on the cheek, causing her to have a completely red face. "I love you."

Flay was in awe of Kira pecking her, and embarrassed as she started to say "K-Kira... I... I love you toooooo...!" With those last words said, Kira pushed them down the slide and gripped on to the rope with one hand and held on to Flay with the other while the easily terrified red head screamed and held on to Kira to try and not fall off.

"Woooooo-Hoooooooo!" Kira cried out with energy and excitement, not feeling scared at all while Flay was feeling like having a heart attack. The twists and turns made Flay want to throw up, which could be a disaster. Finally, when they splashed to the bottom, things calmed down. "Yeeee-haaaaaaw! That. Was. Epic! Right Flay?" She then noticed that Flay was cringing on to her with her eyes closed tight. "Flay? You can open your eyes."

Flay did so and looked at her surroundings, seeing that they were at the bottom. With great relief, she excitingly rejoiced for not being dead. "Yay! We're still alive!" She then embraced Kira and kissed her firmly on the lips, which took Kira in great surprise and caused her to blush full red. She soon got over the shock, closed her eyes and kissed Flay back tenderly.

About sixteen seconds had past during the kiss when Flay realized what she was doing and quickly pulled away with a shocked gasp with her mouth covered by one hand. "Oh my gosh! I-I'm sorry! I didn't know what... Came over me!"

Kira shrugged and assured over what had just happened even if she loved it. "It's okay. Accidents happen. I... Liked it though."

Flay was surprised to hear her say that and smiled with a modest blush. "You... You liked the kiss...?"

"Yeah. No wonder I fell for you. You're beautiful, you're adorable, and you're super sweet." Kira said as she looked into Flay's eyes.

After hearing this Flay simple looked at Kira with shock in her eyes at the girl before her liking her in that way. She then rolled off of Kira and looked up at the clouds in the orange sky with the stars peeking down at the beach. "Just look at the sky. It's so beautiful. You can see the stars from down here."

"Yeah which I have to say is so romantic." Kira said as she soon pointed up at one of the group of stars.

Flay smiled at Kira as he looked up at the stars again. "Yeah I must say your right Kira it is pretty cool. Oh! Look at that one!" Flay said with a bright smile on her face as she looked at some more stars.

And for a while the two just watched the sky and at the stars, soon a moment of silence took place between the two. Flay reached a hand out for Kira's and gripped on to it. Kira gripped back as they enjoyed the moment. "Kira, this is just too romantic. And you know it's wrong because we're both girls, right?"

"Well truth be told Flay, I am a bit curious of what it's like." Kira said as she blushed a little.

"Me too Kira, guess it's official that we're bisexual." Flay admitted as she narrowed her face to Kira. "Promise you'll keep this a secret?"

"Cross my heart, and hope to die." Kira swore as she narrowed her face towards Flay. "So, what now then Flay?"

"How about..." Flay turned her whole body facing Kira, holding her upper body up, then Kira followed her movement. "We give each other a less awkward kiss, just to make up for the sudden one."

Kira shrugged and said "Sounds good to me." Flay leaned slowly close to Kira until her lips met with the other. They both felt their hearts burst into flames in that kiss. The kiss lasted for about fifteen seconds before they pulled away smiling at each other. Their eyes glimmered with love and happiness.

"I can't think of a better way to spend the time of a sunset than this." Flay said softly.

"Me neither. Let's go dry off." Kira rolled of the raft and into the water. Flay scotched herself off and followed Kira out of the water. Kira picked up a towel and used it to dry Flay off. Flay couldn't help but blush as she felt Kira rub the towel on her breast, tummy, back, butt and legs. She felt aroused from the touches she was gaining.

Kira stood up and smirked at Flay. "Was I turning you on?"

"You could say that." Flay then took the towel and started drying Kira off, rubbing the towel on every spot Kira touched her, making her feel just as aroused. "Now we're even." Flay said, sitting up and winking at Kira.

Kira giggled and said "You're so cute."

Flay giggled back. "You're cute too."

Kira then started to kiss Flay, making her drop the towel to their feet. Kira had her arms around Flay's waist while the other girl had her arms around her shoulders. They pulled each other closer, their busty bikini covered breast together, and their flat smooth tummies sliding gracefully against one another. This action caused both of them to moan in each other's mouths as they enjoyed touching each other.

Flay then pulled away as she looked at Kira with a smile on her face. "Wait!"

Kira looked at Flay in concern. "What's wrong?"

Flay then ran down the stairs saying "Let's go!" Kira rolled her eyes as she followed along down the stairs to the sandy beach. Once at the bottom, Flay took a towel with them and exclaimed "There's a secret spot I know that we can have our privacy. This way Kira I want this to be romantic!" Flay walked down the shore line's guiding Kira by holding her hand.

Soon they came across a wide open space on the beach with little signs of civilization. Peach unfolded the towel, laid it on the floor and sat on her knees as she pulled the band of her ponytail, letting her hair lose as she looked out at the ocean. "Now we have little less worry of any one catching us making out naked."

Kira looked around the deserted part of the beach as she sat on her knees next to Flay. "It's kind of quiet. Is this your private part of the beach?"

"Actually, it's a private spot for couples." Flay said as she hugged Kira. "I figured it would be the perfect place for love making."

Kira couldn't think of anything to say. All that mattered was the moment she was sharing with her best friend soon to be lover maybe. Kira closed her eyes as well as Flay did, moving closer to make their lips press in a kiss. They both felt like they're in a dream, and they begged in their minds for someone to slap them awake. They moaned from the sensation they were feeling, Kira trailed her fingers up and down across the curve of Flay's back, making her shiver. Flay's tongue entered Kira's mouth which took her by surprise. Kira soon rolled her tongue around Flay's as the red head massaged the brunette's shoulders.

Kira's right hand found Flay's breast and started massaging it, making Flay moan a bit louder in Kira's mouth. Flay's fingers trailed to her chest, down between Kira's breasts, slowly down her torso, feeling her barely noticeable abs, and finally to her vulva. Kira moaned from feeling fingers rub on her fabric covered sex. Flay started rubbing her middle finger between the folds while her index finger and ring finger rubbed the outer parts. Kira quivered with pleasure, her fingers pinched the nipple between them, making it become stiff and hard. Kira switched breasts and started rubbing the other breasts, repeating the action she did to the right. Once that nipple was hardened, Kira pulled away, feeling her clitoris harden as well.

Kira moved behind Flay and started kissing her back shoulder. Flay lifted her head up with a sharp gasp, feeling Kira grab her breasts from behind as Kira kissed her neck, back and shoulders. "Oh... Oh my god... Oh yes..."

Kira pulled away as she asked "You had sex before?"

Flay narrowed her head and answered "Not... Not with a girl, no..."

"Never had sex at all?" Kira asked as Flay shook her head. Kira licked her ear loop and whispered "It's my first time too. So we'll both lose our virginity to each other tonight."

Kira held the bottom rims of her bikini and pulled it up, letting her breasts free. Her nipples hardened from the cool breeze blowing on her breasts. Flay heard the piece of swim fabric drop, so she reached from behind and pulled the strings, letting her bikini lose and fall.

Kira gripped on to Flay's breasts and fondled them, making the red head moan in her cute high pitched voice, and feeling Kira's breasts pressing and rubbing on her back and her lips brushing on the back of her neck excited the sensitive princess more.

"Ah... Aaahhh... Yes... Don't stop... Please..." Flay moaned in whispers. "It feels so good..." Kira's middle fingers flicked Flay's nipples playfully and started pulling them.

Kira then said softly in her ears "Your breasts are so big and cute with small nipples. I could eat them up." Kira did exactly just that once she moved in front of Flay and brought her lips to her breasts. Flay gasped and moaned louder, feeling her nipples being sucked and licked. Kira flicked the nipples and circled around each of them, switching back and forth.

After five minutes, Kira left the breasts and sat up straight with a sweet smile. "Your turn to pleasure me now Flay."

Flay looked at her breasts a bit nervous and nodded. "Okay." Flay leaned forward and kissed one nipple while her fingers messed with the other. Kira just closed her eyes moaning softly from the sweet sensation she was receiving. Flay was so happy that she was pleasuring her friend. She switched breasts and continued pleasuring Kira, who gestured her head from side to side, moaning in pleasure.

Flay then left Kira's breasts and travels lower, only stopping to kiss and lick every inch of Kira's belly. Her hands rubbed her stomach as well, feeling her abs. "Oh Kira, you're so fit." Flay complemented with a sweet smile and glimmering eyes as she moved further down to her bikini bottom. Kira spread her legs as Flay kissed her vulva through the piece of fabric. Kira arched her back feeling Flay torment her.

Flay rubber Kira's buttocks as she started to kiss her thighs, driving Kira nuts with teasing pleasure. "Dammit, Flay! I can't take it!" Kira complained breathless. Flay complied and grabbed on to the rims of her bottom, pulling the bikini off. Flay the dove in with lips. Kira yelped in pleasure feeling Flay kiss and lick her vagina over and over. "Do it a little harder and faster."

"Okay." Flay did so and started making rough kisses and harsher licking as Kira screamed in pleasure.

"Oh my god, yeah! Uh-huh! Like that! Oh yeah!" Kira clutched Flay's hair with one hand and balanced with the other, feeling Flay eat her sex like a hungry bear.

After five minutes, Kira was near climax, but Flay stopped and went up to her face, kissing her. "It's your turn."

Kira smiled as she trailed her lips and tongue slowly along Flay's flat creamy tummy, enjoying how soft it felt as Flay gasped at the tingle. Kira made it to her legs and started kissing them. Flay spread her legs allowing access to her vagina. "Payback time." Kira said with an evil smirk as she kissed Flay's vagina through the fabric. Flay arched her back and moaned as Kira tortured the sweet bubbly princess.

After having her fun, Kira reached the rims of her bikini bottom and pulled it down her legs. Once it was off, Kira softly kissed Flay's vagina, making her yelp. Flay moaned as Kira kissed and licked her sex. "Oh...! Kira...! Oh my god, yes! Right there! Keep going!"

For exactly five minuets, Kira stopped and got back on her knees. Flay did the same as they kissed again. Kira reached her hand to Flay's crotch and inserted two fingers inside her. Flay did the exact same thing to Kira and they both started pumping their fingers in and out of each other, giving each other pleasure as they maoned in one another's mouths as their tongues battled.

After two minutes, the two princesses went sixty-nine degrees and started licking each other's vagainas. The sound of the waves and wind could easily disguse themaonoaned and screams as they made love. They spread each other's folds and licked one another's vaginas.

"Kira! I think I'm gonna cum!"

Kira soon stopped, much to Flay's disappointment until Kira said "If we're gonna cum, I want it to be because we rubbed our vaginas together."

Flay smiled at Kira saying "Okay." Then she sat up and wrapped her legs around Kira's waist and her arms around the tomboy's shoulders. Kira wrapped her legs around Flay's buttocks and her arms around her waist. They felt their breasts meet breasts and vulvas meet vulva. They started moving their bodies, moaning loudly feeling their breasts rub and their vaginas rub.

Kira held on to Flay as she screamed "You're my love, Flay! I love you!"

"Kira! Stay with me, my love!" Flay screamed as well. Their nipples and clitoris flicked each other as the two girl moaned and screamed with passion. After seven minutes, they climaxed between their vaginas as they threw their heads back and screamed at the sky.

Flay and Kira eased their muscles but still held on to each other. "Mmm... You were so awesome."

"That was... Amazing..." Flay said breathless. She then made an evil smirk as she whispered "But I'm still horny."

Kira's eyes widened her eyes but in a calm way. She smiled and said "Let's do it in the water."

Little did the two lovers know that they had not alone as a little way from them Cagalli and Mir were sleeping as both girls had made love to each other as well, as the two just smiled at each other and what they had done as well.

* * *

 **A/N and done well I hope you all liked it was going to add a lot more but a little tired so I thought I would just end it like this.**


End file.
